Buscando a alguien para mi hermano
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: Emma ya esta harta de ver a su hermano solo...¡si todo el mundo tenía pareja! ¿Que pasara si ella busca? que encuentra la persona a la que quiere su hermano -Fail summary-


Iepale gente!esta historia se me ocurrió tras ser golpeada por una bola de nieve (te odio aita ¬¬* era pro-coña!) pero lo subo después de que la nieve se derrita, tendré que vengarme cambiando café por té por que lo odia^^

Espero que les mole^^

**Advertencias: **Hetalia no me pertence, puke rainbows masibo y ya leeran...

* * *

><p><em>Buscando a alguien para mi hermano<em>

_(esto ya no puede seguir siendo así, tengo que ayudarlo!)_

* * *

><p>Como cabía de esperar,en la reunión de esa vez, Emma podía ver claramente como su hermano se quedaba hablando con aquel ruidoso vecino. Siempre o de copas,o trabajando... ¡estaba harta de que su hermano no fuera a buscarse pareja como todos! Quería que cambiara de aires...mejor dicho, que dejara de estar tan solo...su mejor amigo tenía novio,ella tenía novio...¡hasta su mascota tenía pareja! ¡aquello no podía seguir de aquella forma! Pero...¿quien estaba dispuesto ha estar con su hermano si era antipático, poco hablador menos con su buen amigo y fumador compulsivo que parecía una chimenea andante? Necesitaba ayuda de la única persona de la serie que era capaz de espiarles y que no se enterasen, vamos, Elizaveta.<p>

-vamos...Eli...¿no te gustaría espiar a una pareja mas? Y no me creeré el que me digas que no... tienes que ayudarme

-A ver...no es mi culpa de que casi todos estén con alguien,bueno,un poquito si... sin hablar que el currículo de tu hermano no es brillante,por no decir que no ha estado con nadie...pero siempre ahí alguien a quien le intereses...¿que tal si te fijas en todas las naciones?alguno encajara con tu hermano o tu hermano ya se abra fijado en uno y no te lo querrá decir para que no lo espíe...

Pero por mas que pensase en vecinos libres,no se le ocurría ninguno.

-Emma...muchas gracias por la receta de los waffles... a mi familia nos han encantado...pero preferimos que los hagas tu,te salen mejor-agradeció el portugués después de una reunión.

-De nada Paulo,estoy para lo que quieras...¿somos amigos,no?-dijo ella con una sonrisa muy suya. Le caía bien Portugal, el gemelo de España, muy parecidos, solo que no tan despistado y al igual que su hermano, intentaba proteger a su hermano porque le quería mucho. Su hermano venía cuando se fijo que el se fijaba en el portugués de una forma que no lo había visto.

-hola-saludo como buena persona a Paulo- Emma...¿nos vamos ya?

-Claro,hermanito- dijo ella- bueno,Pau, ya hablamos otro día

-Bien...adiós-se despidió con dos besos en las mejillas antes de marcharse. La belga noto algo de decepción cuando dijo aquello. Entonces se le encendió la bombilla...¡tenía la respuesta delante de sus narices y no se había dado cuenta! Antes de nada...tenía que asegurarse de una cosa...

Ya en la casa, estaban cenando. Un silencio mas incomodo que una camiseta de menos de dos tallas puesta. Solo estaban los dos,por que Luxemburgo estaba terminando el trabajo e iba para largo. Decidió hablar.

-hermano...¿que tal te cae Paulo?

-¿Portugal?-pensó un poco-Sin mas...apenas he hablado con el en mi vida-desvió la mirada y tomo un poco de agua

-Apenas hablas con el porque es el hermano de España- dijo la belga,sabiendo lo tan mal que le cae Antonio a su hermano- pero quitando eso...¿no te gustaría conocerlo tan bien como yo? Si es buen chico, trabajador...

-¿a donde quieres llegar?-pregunto de golpe

-¿a que va a ser? Intento ayudarte,zoquete- soltó Emma,dejando algo confuso al holandés- hoy he visto como mirabas al luso, y nunca te he visto mirar a alguien así...¿te gusta Paulo?

-Tienes que dejar de estar con la húngara- dijo el holandés rojo- se te esta pegando su fanatismo por el yaoi

-¿eso es un si o un no?-exigió saber

-No...no me gusta- dijo totalmente rojo sin mirar a su hermana-¿por que me tiene que gustar el hermano de la persona que mas odio en el universo?

-Eso es un si-dijo con una sonrisa. Se levanto de la silla y abrazo a su hermano-¡mi hermano esta pillado por alguien!¡Por fin! ¡si! ¡dentro de poco tendré cuñado!¿desde cuando estas pillado por el? ¿que te gusta de el?- empezó a bombardear con preguntas

-Pe...pero nada de ir a contárselo a Elizaveta y menos a Paulo...¿estamos?-admitió al final- seguro que el me odia por odiar a su hermano...por favor...el no se fijaría en mi...-decidió no responder a ninguna pregunta de su hermana,resultaba incomodo confesar que moría por los huesos del hermano de su enemigo y un buen amigo de su hermana.

-¿por que no te atreves a preguntar? ¿te da miedo? ¿Quieres que hable con el antes que tu o de parte de ti?

-em...¿y si mejor se dejan las cosas como están? Sería inútil...además,si el no siente nada por mi, sería quedar fatal

-¡Si no arriesgas,no ganas,hermanito! ¡Vamos! Mira,mañana quedo con el porque no ahí reunión y le pregunto indirectamente...o directamente:¡queda tu con el y habla de tus sentimientos,Holanda!

Si usaba el nombre de su país, significaba que ella iba enserio, y de sobra lo sabía el holandés, que tuvo que acceder a regañadientes. Encima,aun que fuera de noche, la belga lo obligo a llamarlo en aquellos momentos,delante de ella para quedar. Era obvio por que se había puesto rojo como un tomate y mas aun por que tenía que tomar partido su hermana para dar un gran paso.

-¡Vamos! Te voy ha buscar algo para llevar...una cosa informal,que formal es muy aburrido...te pondrás la bufanda de la suerte y la normal la pondré a lavar...mientras que busco, ve a ducharte...¡vamos! ¡muévete!

Y con esos gritos de su hermana, había empezado el día para Vincent. Parecía que era ella quien iba a ir con el portugués y no el. A ver...era obvio que el también estaba nervioso, pero no tanto como su hermana,que insistía en que tenía que estar perfecto para declarase. Absurdo desde su punto de vista,porque, claro,el no sabía que era lo que sentía Paulo hacía el, ya que, aunque fuera tan protector como el con Emma, apenas sabía de los gustos del chico. Sabía que tenía una mascota, que era un chaval algo inocente aunque tuviera muchos años, era trabajador y comprometido con su nación, pero no mucho mas haya... ¿echo de no hablar con el? Aquel maldito español que le tocaba tanto las pelotas y le gustaría ver colgado del cuello en algun lugar...

-¿mejor?

-Estoy segura de que si me dejaras peinarte...

-¡No te me acerques con esas tijeras, Emma!

-Vale...pero no me parece bien que vayas con el pelo en punta...pareces un punki de esos...un tulipán andante...

-hermana,que es mi peinado de siempre...-dijo mirándola mal- pero da igual...ni se te ocurra espiar con la loca esa o no veras la cocina y las agujas en mucho,pero mucho tiempo...te lo aseguro...

* * *

><p>de mientras en la casa hispana~<p>

-¡¿que? ¡ni de coña!

-¿Pero por que no?

-¡seguro que te mete alguna cosa rara en el café!

El melodrama que estaba montando su hermano porque tan solo iba a quedar con el enemigo suyo... vale,que le había sorprendido mucho por la llamada a aquellas horas,pero no iba a decirle que no...además, le entraba curiosidad saber que quería.

-¡tranquilo y atiende,España!-el chico lo miro- yo se lo que hago, vale,a la mínima pego y punto...

-ya...pero cuando vengas...¡test anti drogas!

-y me lo dice el país que tiene casos de dopaje en ciclismo famosos...el último el Contador ese...

-¡Lo de contador no fue justo!-se quejo en alto el español-¡maldito Francis!¡me quiere amargar el ciclismo!¡si todo fue por un trozo de carne!¡apenas tenía algo en el cuerpo!

-Tranquilo...venga,adiós...

la verdad era que un poco que si se había arreglado para la ocasión,ya que uno nunca sabe que pasara...¿no?

* * *

><p>Con un tulipán en mano,esperaba a que llegara el portugués. Obvio que había llegado antes,ya que el nunca llegaba tarde, a diferencia de aquel bastardo que tenía como hermano... lo vio venir tranquilo, vestido con una camisa algo abierta que dejaba ver una cruz de oro, unos vaqueros y unas deportivas que estaban muy de moda. Su opinión: le sentaban de cine. Como odiaba que fuera Emma quien había dado el primer paso... con lo cómodo que estaría en su habitación escribiendo en su portátil poemas secretos con el pijama,todo calentito... a ver,también le gustaba estar en aquellos momentos quedando con el luso, y mirando la ropa que llevaba,pues ni tan mal...pero la palabra rechazo venía siempre a la cabeza y claro...¿si al luso no le gustaba? ¿y si le caía mal por que se llevaba fatal con su hermano?<p>

-Hola-saludo con naturalidad y una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro. El holandés por una vez se sonrojo un poco

-Ho...hola- saludo sintiéndose como un gilipollas por tartamudear- siento que ayer la llamada fuera tan tarde

-Si...la verdad es que me tomo algo por sorpresa...bueno...pues ya estoy aquí...¿querías hablarme de algo?

-A...andemos un poco...este lugar me parece demasiado publico...- "y no quiero encontrarme con la loca" se dijo a si mismo mientras que echaron a andar. Empezaba a conocer a aquel chico,poco a poco sus gustos,y el pensando que le montaría un pollo por no apreciar a su hermano...bueno, mejor así que dándose de ostias,¿no? En un momento dado, el luso se paro en seco y miro dudoso a los ojos de rojo holandés.

-¿Cual es la razón por la que llamaste a aquella hora? La verdad es que llevo preguntándome eso desde hacía rato... y no me creo que hayas llamado para hacer una quedada oportuna porque apenas nos hablamos...

-Em bueno...¿te...te gusta...te gusta la poesía?-se sintió como un autentico imbécil por no preguntarle otra cosa

-con lo que me encanta leer, pues entra dentro la poesía...Emma me enseño unos poemas que encontró en su casa esta mañana y me encantaron,la verdad- Holanda miro extrañado...¿su hermana habría encontrado...?- no había leído nada mas conmovedor en la vida...y eso que los lei rápido para llegar a tiempo

-¿Y que autor,si se puede saber?

-Tu,zoquete-dijo cogiendo su cabeza y posando un suave beso en sus labios. Ambos estaban mas rojos que los tomates de Antonio. Cuando se separaron, el luso miro a otro lado- lo...lo siento...a sido un impulso...em...pero es que...me gustas,¿vale?- y el luso se giro,todo avergonzado. Vincent sufrió un choque mental por el momento y al recuperarse, hizo que Paulo se girase y le planto otro beso

-Te quiero

* * *

><p>Ya era tarde cuando llego a la casa,se tumbo en el sofá y dejo que el silencio lo inundase.<p>

-¡¿Que tal? ¡Cuenta!¡Cuenta!-y le cortaron la paz

-Ya tienes cuñado...no sabía que el sintiera lo mismo,la verdad...y la próxima vez que le des mis poemas,piénsalo dos veces

-Wiii!-se tiro sobre su hermano- ¿Y para cuando la boda?

* * *

><p>-Hermano...tranquilo...no me hizo nada...-dijo por enésima vez el luso- pero a mi me gusta,entonces te jodes...<p>

-¡Pero es que ahora también lo tengo que aguantar en la familia!me alegro por ti y tal...pero hombre...¡te podías haber fijado en otro!¡que nos llevamos fatal!

-que forma mas extraña de alegrarte por tu hermano...

* * *

><p>Bueno,gente,entonces...¿se cumplirá el deseo de Emma de que haya boda?<p>

Sinceramente...solo quiero saber si Emma o Francis hacen el pastel...seguro que estaría riquísimo *¬*

espero que os haya gustado y tal...

agur^^


End file.
